Your Time is Up
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Starlight comes back to stir some time travel and one purple alicorn princess decides to stop her by any means possible
1. Chapter 1 Final Hours

**Your Time is Up Chapter 1: Final Hours**

"TWILIGHT!" screamed Spike as he ran up to Twilight who was stabbed by Starlight's magic blast to the chest.

The blood spilled over to the ground into the sand as Spike looked over at her dead body, tearing up before ultimately sobbing on Twi's now dead body with Starlight looking over laughing triumply.

"Why? Why did you do this?" asked Spike having tears of anger sting his cheeks as his fists clenched tightly.

The light purple unicorn walked past Spike then used her staff to take away Twilight's cutie mark.

"Why did I do this? Oh dear Spike you have to understand, Twilight has been a pain in my flank for far too long because now Time is on my side. Now as much as I want to engage in this conversation further I must bring in some old friends for a total Equestria Takeover so see ya dragon breath" explained Starlight as she disappeared through a portal.

All Spike could do was look at what Starlight did and couldn't believe that her best friend was gone.

"Don't worry Twilight I will find a way to stop Starlight I promise" proclaimed Spike as he closed her eyes leaving her there.

Spike began the long journey home.

 _12 days earlier_

The morning birds were chirping as Twilight woke up yawning from a goodnight's sleep, looking over her side of the bed to see her most lovable assistant Spike still asleep cuddling his sewed up Rarity doll in his arms.

"Heh the poor dragon I worked him to the bone, he deserves this" said Twilight placing a light kiss on his forehead as she trotted out of the bedroom quietly letting Spike sleep for some more time.

Between Spike and Twilight it was as if they were like mother and son if that son happened to be a dragon. The purple alicorn laughed at the fact of all the adventures they spent together whether they be good or bad Twilight didn't really care as long as she gets to spend some time with her lovable dragon. She made some pancakes with some syrup along with blueberries Rarity picked out for them last week that Twi kept in her jar where she would put them in the pantry to keep them looking fresh. Spike woke up a few mins later and could smell pancakes from downstairs so he followed the lovely scent until he arrived at the table where a plate of blueberry pancakes sitting on the table waiting for Spike to partake in them. Twilight watches him giggling.

"Slow down there Spike I don't want you to choke not like last time" joked Twilight.

"You and I both know that was my mistake of having a cork in my mouth" said Spike.

"Ok I'll believe that" teased Twilight eating her pancakes.

The two of them enjoyed some well deserved pancakes until a scream was heard not too far from here and it sounded frantic. Twilight jerked a bit, grabbing Spike before trotting outside to the source of the scream which was at the Carousel Boutique where Rarity laid on her back hyperventilating from something.

"Spike hit her with this!" said Twilight giving her assistant a syringe.

Without any hesitation, he jabbed the syringe into Rarity's neck pressing his thumb down so the liquid could enter her bloodstream. This stopped the hyperventilation but regulated the white unicorn's heartbeat back to normal but was sweating profusely. Twilight levitated her onto a bed so she can rest up a little, normally this would be the time to get some answers from Rarity.

 _I don't think she has the breath to even talk clearly so I think it's best to not disturb her_ thought Twilight putting her hoof underneath her chin thinking.

"What do you think might of happened?" asked Spike putting a cool rag on top of Rarity's forehead.

"Good question, I'm sure Rarity isn't allergic to anything that isn't fashioned related so that leaves something else out" started Twilight trotting around the room to search for some kind a clue.

Looking around the room she stepped on a bunch of broken glass leading to the window as if someone broke in through the window.

 _Looks like a sign of forced entry but by who?_

Twilight looked down to find a hair or some kind of weapon that caused Rarity to hyperventilate.

"Hey Twilight I found something!" shouted Spike from another room.

Twilight trotted quickly to where Spike was and investigated the scene as he showed her friend a piece of hair which was a light purple a lighter shade coat that Twilight had which means whoever did this left a nasty surprise behind.

"Who do you think could've done this Twi?" asked Spike curiously.

"I have a hunch of who it might be...Starlight Glimmer" said Twilight starting to frown.

"Uh oh I don't like it when you frown like that" said Spike backing away a bit.

Twilight levitated Spike onto her back then galloped out of the Boutique quickly darting through crowds. Starlight was the one who did this to get her attention so she darted back home to see Starlight standing there at the front door.

"Nice of you to come home Twilight Sparkle" said Starlight with a sinister smirk.

"You're not going to screw up time again" said Spike sternly as he stood between Twilight and Starlight.

The light purple unicorn kicked Spike away causing him to skid on the ground until he stopped with Twilight watching in horror then anger.

"Oops my hoof slipped" teased Starlight.


	2. Chapter 2 Time Travel

**Your Time is Up Chapter 2 Time Travel**

Starlight smirked from ear to ear as Twilight rammed her up against the wall hard causing her to cough blood sliding down the hard wall. The purple alicorn princess fired a magical blast but Starlight teleported behind her quickly. Before Twilight could react the equal crazy mare tackled her pinning Twilight to the ground so she couldn't move.

"Get off of me!" shouted Twilight struggling to break free.

"Not on your life alicorn because you ruined my now I will take over yours" proclaimed Starlight.

Sizing up for the killing blow, Spike pulled on Starlight's mane getting her off of Twilight who flipped her into a fruit cart breaking it in half.

"Thanks Spike" said Twilight.

Spike nodded in agreement to Twilight thanking him for the assist.

"That's it! You two need a lesson in respect!" yelled Starlight blasting the fruits out of her way.

"And what do is your plan Starlight?" asked Twilight.

Starlight used her magic to summon a time vortex sucking all three of them into it before closing up. Spike was flipping around while Twilight galloped towards her worst enemy who was running away from her.

"Come back here!" shouted Twilight firing warning blasts at Starlight.

 _1920 Ponyville_

Twilight landed on her stomach with Spike landing on her back. Their clothing changed to look like private eyes or detectives whichever you prefer.

"Um Twilight I don't think we're in Ponyville anymore or at least not in our timeline" said Spike observing his surroundings.

"I know but right now we have to find Starlight" said Twilight staying on track.

Spike nodded then got on Twi's back as she trotted through a strange looking Ponyville set in the 1920's.

"Looks like we're in the Prohibition Era in this case The Roaring 20's" explained Twilight.

"That would explain our change in fashion sense" Spike said to himself.

Asking around to see if anyone saw a light purple unicorn with a dark purple mane but also having a mint tint in it. But at every chance they got, no pony seem to have any clue as to Starlight's whereabouts and the frustration was starting to build in Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight I know there has to be somepony that'll know where she is" reassured Spike.

"Your right Spike" said Twilight smiling.

Trotting around Ponyville, Twi and Spike walked into a speakeasy where ponies got drunk illegally and watch performers on stage. This time a white unicorn named Rarity wearing a sparkling red dress, her hair in a bun also having diamond earrings that matched her triple diamond cutie mark she has. Watching her walk up to the front of the stage made Spike's heart melt so he sat in the chair close to the stage to get the best seat in the house.

"Oh boy" teased Twilight giggling.

Rarity set up the microphone then cleared her throat as the pianist next to her began to play a soft tune as the fashionesta started singing.

The tone and beauty of Rarity's voice sent Spike's heartbeat beating out of his chest. Twilight had to be impressed that her friend could sing in the first place.

 _I have to admit this is really impressive even though Spike has hearts in his eyes_

After the song was over a string of applause and whistles graced Rarity as she took a bow except for Spike who still had hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you" said Rarity as she stepped off the stage.

Twilight approached carefully not to startle the performer.

"Excuse me Rarity I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" asked Twilight.

Rarity nodded.

"Well have you seen this mare?" questioned Twilight showing her a picture of Starlight Glimmer.

"Oh yes darling I did see that dreadful woman, she went into the Everfree saying something about a time weapon or something like that" explained Rarity pointing to the forest outside the bar.

"Thanks Rarity I owe you one" thanked Twilight.

She grabbed a love struck Spike and galloped towards the Everfree Forest.

"Twilight where are we going?" asked Spike still love struck because of Rarity's performance earlier.

"Starlight is in the Everfree and we're going to find her before she screws up time again" said Twilight going through tree shrubs.

Starlight looked down the way to see Twilight galloping faster on her trail.

"You ever just quit?" asked Starlight to herself.

"Not really" responded Twilight buck kicking her in the face.

Starlight landed flat on her back as Twilight grabbed her by the throat choking the light purple mare, that is until Spike put a hand on her choking hoof.

"Twilight if you kill her we might never get home" said Spike retelling Twi about their current situation.

The alicorn gave a sigh then let go of her.

"My my Twilight I never would have guessed that your little dragon would keep you under control" said Starlight dusting herself off.

"Shut up! Now tell me about this time weapon your building" demanded Twilight not afraid to kill Starlight in front of Spike.

Starlight fired a magical blast at the ground causing a smoke screen blinding Twilight and Spike. She ran out of the forest and into two police officers standing guard could see her running towards them.

"Whoa there miss what seems to be the problem?" asked the police officer.

"There's a crazy alicorn after me I think she wants to kill me" said Starlight fake crying and being hysterical.

Twilight came running tackling her to the ground as she cried more. The police officers pulled Twilight off of her Starlight, then cuffed the princess of friendship.

"Officers you got it all wrong! This mare wants to destroy all of space and time" shouted Twilight as the officers put her in jail.

The jail cell was very unpleasant as Twi sat there pondering thoughts about how stupid the cops had to be to buy Starlight's performance or she could be a real good actor. Despite that, the doors started to open as Spike came in then embraced her friend.

"Spike what are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"I paid your bail so we can get Starlight so let's get a move on before time itself fall apart" said Spike.

They left the jail house rather quickly and was able to catch up to Starlight just before the vortex closes.


	3. Chapter 3 Half Past Dead

**Your Time Is Up Chapter 3 Half Past Dead**

A loud punch came down on Starlight hard, giving her a dislocated jaw as she flipped around knocked out before ending up in Cloudsdale on the ground. Twilight flapped her wings then carried her back down to Ponyville, setting her down on the soft ground.

"As much as I despise her, she needs some rest" said Twilight to Spike who nodded.

All of a sudden a smirk spread across Starlight's face as she got up opening another vortex sucking in Twilight and Spike. The light purple unicorn grabbed her staff then entered a portal, following where the two friends went to.

 _Ponyville - End of Time_

Wind started to pick up as Twilight started to stand up surveying her situation where it was nothing but a buried wasteland. Spike lifted his head up spitting out dirt from his mouth as he noticed Starlight coming out from behind the alicorn princess.

"Ok Spike now we need to-" a magical blast took whatever words Twilight was going to say was interrupted as she fell to the ground.

"TWILIGHT!" yelled Spike as he ran up to Twi who was stabbed by a magical blast to the chest.

Blood spilled on the ground into the sandy dirt as Spike looked over the dead body, tearing up before ultimately crying on Twi's cold unmoving body while Starlight laughed.

"Oh dear Spike you have to understand, Twilight was a pain in my flank for far too long now. Now that time is on my side I have people to take over so see you later dragon breath" explained Starlight disappearing through a portal.

Spike couldn't move or even believe that her best friend who was like a mother to her was gone.

Closing her eyes, he started his long journey home but a portal opened with a single hoof pulling him in keeping her hoof on his mouth to make sure he doesn't make a sound.

"Shhh don't make a sound Spike" said a voice that was familiar to her.

Spike kept quiet as he could hear sounds of clatter and things being ripped open with sheer force.

"Guess that fashionesta isn't here what a pity" said Starlight who was wearing Twilight's cutie mark on her flank.

 _Oh that little…Oh right, what can I do? I'm just a baby dragon_ thought Spike to himself.

After Starlight left the Boutique, Rarity let go her hoof on Spike's mouth giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Rarity in a whisper.

A single tear fell down the dragon's face so Rarity put a single hoof on Spike's cheek wiping his tear.

"Spike darling I know it seems like nothing is going to help bring back Twilight but we can at least get Twilight's cutie mark away from that devil mare Starlight" proclaimed Rarity hugging Spike again.

"Thanks Rarity" said Spike, sobbing quietly in Rarity's arms.

"My pleasure darling" responded Rarity placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Spike blushed as red as a cherry while Rarity giggled.

Leaving their hiding spot, Rarity walked downstairs seeing that her living room was nothing short of a mess like a storm came through it. Spike followed close behind being cautious about stepping on any glass or anything.

"So I'm guessing our plan to send Starlight back home and get Twilight's cutie mark back" elaborated Rarity putting everything back to where they need to be.

Rumanging through the living room mess the white unicorn did find a spellbook Starlight had but put it away in a locked box. Spike noticed a note on the floor with her name on the front of the letter.

Dear Starlight,

I hope you are doing alright out there, I need you to take out the alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle then gather your materials to build your time weapon by any means you see fit and we will meet again very soon.

Upon reading this, Spike was wondering who this unknown pony pulling the strings in what they were dealing with.

"So whoever this person is that's pulling the strings is the cause of this whole fiasco" said Spike clutching the letter tightly.

"We need to find Starlight" said Rarity.

Spike and Rarity ran out of the Boutique to see that the sky was green, windows were boarded up all over and no pony came into view.


	4. Chapter 4 All Or Nothing Part 1

**Your Time Is Up Chapter 4 All Or Nothing Part 1**

A log screen appeared on Starlight's big screen showed a silhouette pony wearing a top hat as the light purple unicorn smirked creepily.

"Have you secured the time weapon components?" he asked.

"Yes master and I also retrieved Twilight's cutie mark to power it up" said Starlight showing him the sparkling star cutie mark.

"Good work but you realize that dragon boy named Spike will attempt to bring it back to Miss Sparkle" he said with a look of concern showing on his face.

"I will deal with him later" reassured Starlight smirking.

Turning the screen off, Starlight walked over a destroyed Ponyville spotting no sign of any kind of opposition only boarded up windows and dead ponies who dared attempt to challenge her authority. Even if Spike did manage to find her, he doesn't posses the power to fight her.

 _Stupid dragon breath has no idea what I have in store for him_

Starlight chuckled at the thought of him and Rarity trying to stop her.

Meanwhile down below, Spike walked through the wasteland that used to be a peaceful place where bustling ponies would meet and greet but now that delusion had long fizzled out. This angered the baby dragon more than anything and was willing to do anything possible to take down Starlight.

"You certain she is here darling? I can't see anything as far as the eye can see" asked Rarity narrowing her eyes trying to find something at least.

"I'm certain" said Spike looking around.

Trying to find somepony in this wasteland of a village would prove problematic.

That is until a bunch of ponies came out of the shadows but they seemed...odd somehow.

"Spike...I think we're surrounded" said Rarity scared.

"I know, I guess Starlight brainwashed these ponies and they won't let us through without a fight" responded Spike putting his fists up ready for a fight.

The ponies got closer to them so without hesitation Rarity fired a blue magical blast at two of them while Spike blew a fireball, scaring them off.

"Thank goodness we have some breathing room" said Rarity calming herself down.

"Yea let's get going before they decide to go round 2" said Spike.

Rarity nodded before putting Spike on her back then galloping through town with ponies chasing them.

"Oh no" Rarity said scared.

The chase led to an alleyway as Spike grabbed an apple.

"And what do you plan to do with that apple?" asked Rarity a little skeptical.

"You'll see in a moment" said Spike with a bright smile on his face.

Rarity was running like her life depended on it even jumping over a roadblock some other brainwashed ponies put in front of her.

"Ok I will throw this apple causing a chain reaction that will block their path and stop chasing us" explained Spike.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Rarity.

"Trust me it will" responded Spike.

Running faster, the dragon threw the apple above a chimney causing a chain reaction of moves that ultimately caused some roof parts to fall down, blocking the path Starlight's minions to get through themselves. A clearing could be visible as Rarity came to a screeching halt breathing heavily.

"Good...thing...we...made it….out...alive" said Rarity out of breath before plopping on the ground.

"Yea good job Rarity" complimented Spike.

Both went to a safe area where they rested in each other's arms.

 _Don't worry Twilight I will bring you back I promise._

In the barren wasteland Starlight could see ponies being slaughtered and turned over. Watching it from a balcony above, a sinister smile spread across her face.

"Poor delusional Spike even if you do manage to make it here you don't have the power to stop me" said Starlight underestimating Spike.

She walked away from the window and into a tank room where a dead Twilight Sparkle was in suspended animation. Lookly closely, Starlight had a smile on her face as she pressed a red button releasing the purple alicorn as she fell to the ground.

"Now then Twilight I want you to tell me who is your master?" asked Starlight.

The purple alicorn princess stood up, looking at her enemy standing in front of her smirking.

"You are Starlight" responded Twilight as she bowed down.

Starlight smiled and petted her head.

"That's a good mare, now Spike plans to come here to harm me and I need you to destroy him by any means you see fit" commanded Starlight.

"Yes master" Twilight said obeying her master before leaving the room.

 _The fact I can brainwash the most powerful pony in history is surprising to me_ thought Starlight.

Spike woke up in Rarity's arms which made him blush but looking up he could see how cute she was sleeping.

"Wow she even looks cute asleep" whispered Spike.

Wiggling out of her grasp without waking her up, the baby dragon walked out of their room to get a glass of water then head back to snuggle some more. As he walked to the kitchen a tall silhouette of a all too familiar alicorn mare was in Spike's plain view.

"Twilight?" asked Spike as he turned on the lights.

His friend seemed odd somehow as he noticed her eyes were crystal blue and not purple which was Twi's normal color.

"I am here to destroy you by the new order by Starlight Glimmer" proclaimed Twilight.

"Oh crap" said Spike getting in a fighting stance.

Twilight levitated him throwing the dragon into a now waking Rarity into a broom closet who was caught off guard by the sudden flying dragon.

"What on earth…" was all Rarity managed to say before Spike covered her mouth with his hand.

"Starlight has Twilight under some kind of spell" explained Spike removing his hand from the fashionista's mouth.

"So how do we break the spell?" asked Rarity in a whisper.

"If I can sneak upstairs without Twilight spotting me I can grab the spellbook to reverse the spell" explained Spike mapping out his plan.

"That could work" Rarity said still in a whisper but worried at the same time.

"It has to work" responded Spike determined.

Before Spike left the broom closet the white unicorn pulled her lover into a deep and passionate kiss before breaking it.

"You can do it darling I have faith in you" cheered Rarity to Spike.


	5. Chapter 5 All Or Nothing Part 2

**Your Time Is Up Chapter 5 All Or Nothing Part 2**

With a motivational kiss from Rarity etched into his memory, Spike proceeded to move silently through the hallways. Twilight brought out a flashlight to search around corners so she can complete her mission for Starlight. Silently, the dragon rolled himself to the stairs then walked up the stairs until a slight creak could be heard as Twilight's ear perked up and went to the source of the sudden noise.

 _Oh man I'm so screwed_ thought Spike.

A magical blast could also be heard and when Spike turned around he saw Twilight on the ground with Rarity standing over her.

"What are you waiting for? Grab the spellbook so we can remove this" commanded Rarity a little irritated and with good reason.

Spike bolted into another room and found what he was looking for then came down to join Rarity.

"Now then let's get Twilight back to her normal self" said Rarity.

Spike nodded, flipped through the pages until he found a spell about removing hypnosis or any kind of mind control.

 _Set free to the lost soul_

 _Who has no control_

 _This life must be set free_

 _So they may do good deeds_

A light green hue surrounded Twilight as the mind control was taken out and put into the book before it closed, never to be opened again. When Twi came to she was met with the warm embrace of her two best friends.

"I'm happy to see you too" said Twilight smiling.

"Oh Twilight I am so glad your ok darling but we have a big problem" said Rarity.

"I know, Glimmer must be stopped at once" proclaimed Twilight.

All three of them rushed out of the house but in the shadows a stallion wearing a suit and top hat watched the three heroes leaving.

"They have no idea…" he said walking away chuckling.

Rarity, leading the charge noticed the huge tower looming in the distance but not too far from Ponyville.

"That must be where Starlight is hiding out" said Twilight spreading her wings.

"Darling what are you planning?" asked Rarity backing up a bit.

Without another word Twilight flew up into the sky then straight towards Star's tower not too far from where they were. After all the stunts Glimmer has done it felt right to exact some revenge but she fired a ball of pure energy, all it did was bounce off into another part of Equestria where it exploded causing a massive shockwave.

"What?! A force field?!" asked Twilight annoyed.

A TV screen showed Starlight sitting down enjoying some tea.

"Well welcome back to reality Twilight, I knew you'd come to your senses so I planted this force field for such an occasion" said Starlight sipping her tea.

"STARLIGHT! LET ME IN OR ELSE!" shouted Twilight with pure anger and hatred fueling her.

"Now now now temper temper, we don't want you to have an accident do we?" teased Starlight.

A single eye twitched as Rarity and Spike backed up because they know what's about to happen.

Using her magic, her normal purple hue turned crimson red as the force field broke off and Twilight went inside with Spike plus Rarity following close by but not too close. Sheer anger took over the alicorn princess as they all entered where Starlight was. Twilight lunged at her knocking Star down to the ground before exhibiting a fury of punches before throwing the light purple unicorn into the glass wall, making it crack.

"I will end this right now" said Twilight, powering up her magic.


End file.
